


Window-shopping

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out browsing with Frederick, you grab a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window-shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> I got caught in rain and hail last night in addition to receiving some very disappointing news, so I wrote this because at least I can still write cute things.
> 
> After browsing through drwillton's blog (always a day brightener), a couple of her anons inspired my muses.

In the mood to indulge, you were out shopping. You also dragged Frederick along since he seemed like he needed to vent after another futile therapy session with Will Graham. It’s been a while since you’ve done something together outside the house and Frederick loves shopping, it was a win all around.

The evening had gone very pleasantly. You got your candy, cute panties, and a dress. Frederick got his aftershave, cute panties, and a leather belt. The modeling of your dress in the changing rooms and the promise of him modeling lingerie later tonight had done wonders for your respective moods.

You were huddled close together in front of the shop window of a men’s store, waiting for the light rain to pass.

“What about those cufflinks?” He asks referring to a pair encased in a black velvet box on the shop window. They were sterling silver nautical compasses with blue enamel detailing and a tiny crystal in the center. Eye-catching, certainly.

“Depends for what occasion. They’re…showy, a fine detail for a subdued ensemble for when you stop by your yatch club. But for day-to-day, you already got that tie pin drawing more than enough attention.”

He regards you with a sardonic stare until your comment on his tie pin and he almost pouts.

“You think my tie pin is ostentatious?”

You return the wry look.

“Well, maybe a little.” He admits, lifting his eyes upward before he looking back at the shop window.

“The suit jacket.” He points at it with a finger to lead your eyes. “Picture it with my orange tie. What do you think?”

“The jacket’s gorgeous. I think it’ll go better with the dark floral one, won’t clash so much. You know how I feel about the orange tie.”

“Yes, you’re not very subtle. Each time you take off me you throw it farther away. Just what has it done to deserve getting thrown out the window?”

“I do no such things.” You reply in mock indignation, turning to look at his face.

“I saw how you purposely threw it behind the sofa.”

You huff, “It distracts from your handsome face.”

“Nice try.” He smirks and turns to the window again.

You observe him; he’s far more interesting than the shop’s merchandise anyway. He’s making that snooty expression were he purses his lips outward and lifts his chin to inspect something, it’s irritating. He was wearing a cozy green sweater with elbow patches and _the_ jeans. The ones that if he sauntered around in for too long in front you would likely sign your soul away to hell without even noticing.

What a distracting combination of cute and aggravating. In fact, he was being too distracting. Who gave him the right?

And how could you resist? You're only mortal.

You turn your face forward again, eyes trailing over a pair of oxfords distractedly. Reaching a hand behind him, you grab yourself a handful of firm butt.

He jumps and quickly turns to you, his cheeks becoming tinted with pink.

“What are you doing?” He whispers frantically. 

“What do you mean?” You reply calmly.

“You grabbing my…What if someone sees?” He turns his head to look over his shoulder, scanning the wide sidewalk for people.

“Nothing. If they do, they’ll think how lucky I am to have you at hand.” You tell him cheekily.

He groans, “Just stop it.”

He turns slightly away to check if the rain has stopped and you spy two girls sharing an umbrella walking your way.

You reach and squeeze his butt again.

He turns to you so quickly and so red in the face, you laugh. He reaches over and gives you a quick one and pinch for good measure. You squeal softly at the pinch but swiftly smile widely at him.

“Now, stop it.” He tries to say it firmly, but the smile pulling at his lips doesn’t help his case.

“Aw, come on.” You lean to place a kiss on his jaw. “How can I help it when you get so flustered? So tempting?”

He huffs as you grab his butt one last time and he turns to walk away before you can kiss his cheek. The rain has stopped.

“You know, I was going to buy you that silver bracelet you were drooling over. But since you’re being so unreasonable…” Lies. He bought it the second you turned your back, he was having it delivered to his office tomorrow. He caught sight of you fogging up the shop window three stores away when he exited the perfume store. How could he not?

He hears your steps behind him.

“I can always buy it for myself if I want.” You say.

But you won’t, you preferred spending your money on cheese, coffee, lotions and potions and such.

“Now, where you’re going with such a determined stride?” You ask, catching up, shifting the bags to your other hand and linking your arm with his.

“I’m going to get some hot chocolate.” He responds, pretending to take no notice of you.

“What a coincidence. Me too.” You squeeze his arm and smile warmly. You walk together, enjoying a chilly evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
